pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Manaphy
| |textcolor=red| |name='Manaphy' | |jname= (マナフィ Manaphy)| |image = Manaphy.png| |ndex = 490| |evofrom =None| |evointo = None| |gen= Generation IV| |pronun = Man-ah-fee | |hp=100| |atk=100| |def=100| |satk=100| |sdef=100| |spd=100| |species = Seafaring Pokémon| |type= | |height= 1'00"| |weight= 3.1 lbs.| |ability = Hydration| |color = Blue| |gender = Genderless| }} Manaphy (マナフィ Manaphy) is a -type Mythical Pokémon. Born on a cold seafloor, its body is 80% water; hence, this Pokémon is easily affected by its environment. It is known as the Seafaring Pokémon because it will swim great distances to return to its birthplace. It possesses the Hydration ability; its moves includes Surf, Grass Knot, Ice Beam, and Tail Glow. .]] Appearence Manaphy is a small, blue, aquatic Pokémon. It has stubby feet and club-like arms that are longer than its body. Manaphy has a red gem on its chest, and a yellow dot below the gem. Manaphy has an onion-shaped head with a pair of long blue antennae, which have small spheres on the end. Manaphy’s irises are dark blue, although the outermost portions of its eyes are yellow, with two yellow dots of “eyebrow” markings extending from the eyes. Eighty percent of Manaphy's body is made of water and is highly susceptible to its environment. One of these reactions is that when Manaphy reproduces in an ocean that's warmer than those that they are native to, the child will be a Phione as opposed to another Manaphy. Cry Manaphy's cry sounds like a rain drop. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Manaphy| diamondpearl=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg)| dprarity=None| platinum=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg)| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg)| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Manaphy| PMD2=Sharpedo Bluff (after finding Wonder Egg in Surrounded Sea)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest (in a Ranger Net mission)| Ranger2=Vientown (after a Special Mission)| Rumble=Ticket for releasing three Phione| }} Also:Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs= Event Mission Pokedex Entries | txtcolor=red| name=Manaphy| diamond=Born on a cold seafloor, it will swim great distances to return to its birthplace.| pearl=Water makes up 80% of its body. This Pokémon is easily affected by its environment.| platinum=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon.| heartgold=It starts its life with a wondrous power that permits it to bond with any kind of Pokémon.| soulsilver=It starts its life with a wondrous power that permits it to bond with any kind of Pokémon.| black=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon.| white=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon.| }} Trivia *Manaphy resembles a Chao, a virtual pet that players can raise in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Manaphy, along with Munchlax, Lucario, Buizel, Weavile, Mantyke, Bonsly, Mime Jr., Chatot and Electivire is the only Generation IV Pokemon to appear in the Generation III Anime. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Event Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon